Teenage Love Affair
by Nia-angel
Summary: Nessie hates guys who are full of themselves.Jacob is new to her school and thinks he can get any girl. For some strange reason Jacob hasn't imprinted on Nessie. Jacob doesn't know that Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter. Alice warned the two parents that Jacob will eventually imprint on thief daughter. Ness has no clue. Will Jacobs imprint love him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Authors note: In my book Jacob hasn't imprinted on Renesmee. This is still supernatural. This is my first book I hope you like. Please review and give me your opinion.

RPOV

"Mom can I please go to the mall with Mia?" Nessie pleaded.

"Ness I told u already, the answer is no, it's to much of a risk. You know that." I don't understand why she keeps thinking if I'm in public for five seconds I'll kill someone. I'm seventeen for goodness sake. If she doesn't trust me now when will she.

I'm guessing my dad heard my thoughts when he chirped in saying "Bella can I speak to you for a second." I could tell my mom was annoyed at my dad, or should I say the whole situation.

"Fine" she mumbled. My parents walked outside the house leaving me wondering around waiting for them to finish.

BPOV

As soon as we stepped outside I put my shield up just in case Nessie tries to eaves drop. I turned around knowing that at the end of this argument he was going to win.

"Edward I don't want her going to that mall" I stated as if he was going to agree.

"We can't keep her cooped up in this house forever." Edward shot back.

"Why not" I whinnied.

"Because weather we like it or not our baby girl is not a baby anymore, she's a very responsible teenager." I hate it when he's right all the time.

"Alright, she can go. She can only stay for three hours though." I shouted as he started toward the house. She's such a daddy's girl, I thought.

RPOV

I turned my music off as I saw my dad appear in my room. Judging by the look on his face, he got through to my mom.

"Me and your mom talked" he started "and we decided to let you go to the mall with Mia." But..."but you have to be back in three hours." I can do that. No problem. My dad left after hearing my thoughts.

I picked up my phone and started texting Mia.

Ness- mi parents said its kool 4 mi 2 go wit u 2 the mall

Mia- that's kool I never thought they'd let u go ill b there at 2 B DRESSED

Ness- lol I will luv ya

Mia- luv ya 2 girl NOW GET DRESSED MISSY

I laughed, man that girl is crazy, I'm always on time...haha yeah right.

I hopped in the shower and started washing my hair with this new shampoo that smells like peaches. I decided to wear shorts it was a sunny day in forks, had to cherish that. Woah! I need to shave first.

After my journey in the shower I looked at my phone, it's 12:45, I think I have time to curl my hair.

I kept thinking about Jacob Black. He's this new kid at our school. Rumor has it that he's from the reservation. I've never been there my parents probably wouldn't let me any way. I haven't told my parents about him... Because I don't like him I just think he's hot. He seems as if he's full of himself, thinks he can get girls at the snap of his finger. He could I bet, but not this girl.

I don't know why he came Friday though, he should've just came next Monday , but whatever. After I pulled on my Hollister shirt I went back in the bathroom to check my phone, 1:15, perfect timing. I started sectioning my hair and then curled everything except my bang of course. Mia and I decided to have the same hairstyle since shockingly we have the same hair: thick, long,and red. She always picks two pieces of hair, braids it and pull them in the back of her head. I keep it simple unlike her.

I wonder if Jacob is going to be at the mall, everyone is, he's probably going to bring his friend Embry. I saw him and Mia looking at each other when the other one wasn't looking, sounds like one of those romantic movies doesn't it.

Curling the last strand of hair I gave myself a satisfied look. The ringing of my phone knocked me back into reality, it was Mia.

~ hello

~ hey I'm five minutes away, be ready

~ (laughs) I'm almost done!

~ yea right, fine see you soon then

~ okay bye

~ bye

I ran into my closet and picked up my dark blue vans and found my white purse and stuffed my: lip glosses, wallet, makeup bag, gum, headphones, and perfume inside. I almost forgot the most important thing, earrings (stud diamonds). I walked downstairs while shoving a piece of gum in my mouth when my mom stopped me and said "you know I trust you right sweetie." I looked into my moms eyes and couldn't help seeing the hurt in her chocolate eyes.

"I know you do mom, your just being protective over me. And I don't blame you, but I'm responsible enough to watch my hunger." I stated truthfully.

"I know baby just promise me you wont forget about your mom."

"I promise" I hugged my mom, and she gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I heard a horn from outside and ran to tell my dad bye. I walked out the door to see Mia in her black mustang convertible.

"Off to the mall." Mia laughed as I hopped in


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
^.^ Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. Tomorrow I will be working on chapter 3. I'm really happy about the reviews I've been getting so far. If you guys have any ideas that you would like to share please do. Hope you enjoy. Keep reviewing!  
RPOV

Half way there, Mia broke the silence saying, " so what do you think about the new kid, Jacob Black."  
"You already know how I feel about those type of guys, he's just not who I picture myself dating," I repeated for what feels like the hundredth time.  
"Why not, he's totally into you," Mia insisted. Why did she think that? We haven't talked to each other...at all. I didn't realize we just arrived at the mall. We'll have to pick the conversation up later, time to shop!  
As soon as I stepped out the car I was picked off my feet by my best friend, David (or Dave).  
"You scared me! You animal," I laughed. Dave is one of my best friends. Frankly the only football player I spend time with; or bother talking too.  
"Hey babe, what took you so long" he said in an annoying tone."  
"Missy here was actually on time," Mia teased. I rolled my eyes as Dave wiggled his eyebrows at me here we go again, a repeat of yesterday.  
"What!" I shrieked.  
"Are you on time because of, you know, who," Dave said while winking at me.  
"No I'm not, did we forget that I don't date arrogant guys. Let me point out the obvious, he's arrogant," I explained!  
"Not trying to ruin this important talk, but I'm ready, to go inside and we have until...5:00 to get back home so do you mind," Mia motioning us toward the doors.  
We walked in laughing at how we get easily distracted.  
While the two were debating on where to go (Hot Topic or Vans), I announced I was going to get a pretzel from Auntie Annie's. For some reason I got a craving for cinnamon.  
I walked into the long line and then was approached by a kid "hey I'm Seth," he started. He looked around 16 or17, in my age group, but not mature.  
"Hi I'm Nessie," I smiled. This was going to be a long conversation 1) this is one long line for some pretzels (geez)  
2) I'm not really interested in this kid.  
"Are you here wi... with someone," Seth stuttered. I'm not sure why he's stuttering.  
"Yea, just with some friends, what about you"  
"Uh yea, with some friends too, to be honest I'm being dared to get your number, if not I have to... run a few laps around my neighborhood. Could you help me out?" He practically begged.  
I laughed "no problem." He handed me a piece of paper and I wrote my number (or not) against his arm while asking "who are your friends anyway," I asked, wondering who would think of something that ridiculous.  
"You probably don't know them, but their names are Jacob Black and Embry Call they go to forks high.  
Wow! I should've known! They do kind of look alike. "Actually, I've seen them around," I tried stating in a blunt way.  
"Oh their calling me back so I'll see you arou...never mind they were asking for you," Seth said kind of shocked. Well that sucks for them because I'm next in line for my pretzel. I was not going to get back in this ridiculous line again.  
"You can tell them I'm not moving out of this line," I smirked. I don't care who he thinks he is but I'm not most girls, I don't go crawling to guys because they ask me to.  
"Alright, Save my place," Seth laughed. I watched as he jogged to his friends.

JPOV  
"She's joking, right," I exclaimed. This girl must be crazy thinking I'm going to let her boss me around.  
"No she was serious, I like her, cute, and sassy. My type of girl," Seth said while wiggling his eyebrows. He's such an idiot.  
" I want to know where her friend is, Mia," Embry sighed. I thought the whole purpose of us coming to the mall was for me to ask her out. If she's not coming to me, I'm going to her.  
"I'll be back," I said. I could feel their eyes looking at me like I was crazy.  
She was just about to leave to go to her friends. I'm not letting her get away now.  
"Hey there," I said. I don't want to sound like a creep, but she smells amazing, like peaches. Snap out of it Jacob!  
"Hi" she said in the most angelic voice ever. Even though I think she sounded a little annoyed, but she still sounded hot.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to-," I started but was cut off we she said.  
"Oh my, gosh," I was smiling like a fool until she finished her sentence. "That is the cutest purse ever!" I froze, felling like an idiot. I wasn't going to give up.  
"That's cool, but I wanted to know if you'd like to catch a movie next Friday."  
"Yes, yes she would," her friend Mia said. I turned to look at Ness as she shot her friend a death glare. I couldn't help not laughing. Next thing I knew was Embry behind me asking "What's so funny."  
"Oh, just that Nessie here is going on a date with Jacob," Mia said.  
"How about we make that into a double date," Em said. Man he fitted that in smoothly. Mia couldn't help but blush at his question.  
"I like the idea." Man can these two stop flirting.  
"Yeah," I chirped in.  
"Uh yea," Nessie said. Cool, for once I'm glad Embry came to flirt with another girl. There is just something about Renesmee that pulls me towards her but also she has an interesting smell. Like a leech but human at the same time. Which what I'm thinking can't be possible. A vampire and a human, what human would do something that stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Authors Note: EXAMS ARE OVER! I finally had time to write. cecld16 I can't tell you when he's going to imprint on her; to big of a secret^.^. But I can tell you yes Jacobs the alpha and Embry is the beta alpha. For all my other reviewers I want to say thank youx20 you inspire me to write more. Review any ideas you'd like to happen in chapter 4! This chapter is focusing more on Mia than Renesme, hope you like!  
RPOV  
I know, I'm not the type of girl who goes behind her parents back. I say this because, Mia and I decided to have a "sleep over" at her house over the weekend.  
My parents are going to New York for the weekend also. Just in case you were wondering how I got my mind reading father not to find out.  
It's Monday at forks high and I'm ready to shoot myself when I get out my car, to find Jacob Black with a rose in his hand in the parking lot next to me. What did I ever do to deserve this!  
"Hey beautiful," he smirked. Gosh he has a nice smirk.  
"Um hey, you do notice everyone staring at us," I stated in a 'slightly' annoyed voice. He draped his arm over my shoulder as if we were a thing. What he didn't know is that I could break his arm in three seconds, but I thought I should keep that to myself.  
"I think, it's cool everyone's talking about us, especially when I have you by side," he said, as if this was okay, and we we're all buddy buddy.  
"I have to go, my friends are waiting for me," I said while removing his arm from around me. I started to walk away when I heard him ask, "Can I at least have a hug before you go."  
He has to be joking. While I keep walking away I shouted back," nope!" I couldn't stop smiling though.  
MPOV  
I'm so happy for Ness, she's so uptight. Boys are always drooling over her and she's so oblivious about it. I know I'm beautiful, but when I see her I lose my confidence. I'm 5'8, with long red/brown hair, gray and light blue big eyes. I wear makeup all the time, it's like my drug, and I'm caption of the cheerleading squad.  
Ness is my best friend it just sucks that I can't tell her what I am. I know she can't know about my Ancestors history.  
I know she's keeping something from me too. Her smell, it confuses me, sweet but bloody. Vampire, but human.  
One day. One day I won't have to keep secrets from her.  
EPOV(Embry)  
She looks so cute when she zones out. Man, I think I'm in love. The way she look'd right now worried me, she looked guilty. About what? I have to find out.  
I can't wait to make her my girl. There's just something about her. I was about to go ask her, until her friend Renesme walked in the classroom.  
RPOV  
"You wouldn't believe what just happened to me," I began.  
"What," Mia asked. Shaking her head, as if she was shaking away a bad memory. I would've asked what was wrong, but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.  
"Jacob thought that I would fall for him, if he waited for me in the parking lot, with a rose." I complained, in frustration.  
"I don't know why your giving him a hard time," she said while pursing her lips. I was about to talk back until the teacher came in saying"alright, time for you guys to shut it."  
MPOV  
Second, third, and fourth period took forever to finish. Now I'm as hungry as ever.  
I walked in the cafeteria to be pulled away by Dave. "not really up for playing games, I'm hungry," I yelled at him!  
"Anthony is here. Looking for you," Dave said in a hush tone.  
Anthony. He's my ex-boyfriend from last year, who doesn't know what the saying "we should take a break" means.  
I'm tired of hiding from him. I'm tired of having to receive twenty text from him everyday. I'm tired of having to run away from him in the hallways and gym.(theres a such thing called having to much exercise!)  
"You know what, I'm going to go talk him," I said in confidence. My biggest weakness is dumping people, but I need to fix that.  
I started towards Anthony until I felt like someone was following me, so I turned around to find Dave hovering over me. I gave him a look that said back off, either he doesn't understand my face expressions or he was tryin to say no. I kept walking ignoring his heavy breathing on my neck.  
" Hey Anthony, we need to talk," I stated. His friends walked away, after a approving nod from Anthony.  
"Hey baby, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," he said while trying to give me a hug, but Dave pushed his arm away.  
"Yea, about that. We're not dating anymore." I said in a hesitant voice.  
"What do you mean, you said we should take a break,; it's been a week," Anthony said kind of confused.  
" When I said we neded to tame a break, I was saying were over. I'm breaking up with you Anthony," I yelled back annoyed at who he was acting so clue less.  
I started to feble bad when I looked at his face to see how hurt he was. I hate dumping people!  
"I'm sorry Anthony, I just don't see us having a future together," I said. I felt bad for the guy.  
"I just have one question, do you love me?"  
"Of course I do," I said while smiling at him.  
"We'l than I'm not giving up on you," he said in pure confidence.  
EPOV  
That jerk! Does he not understand that my girl is not in to him anymore. I know I shouldn't have been ease droping. I was so close to phasing in this cafeteria if he hugged her. I think I like this Dave kid.  
That's it, I have to up my game. I can't wait for our date Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: this chapter was not done by me. It was done by my amazing friend who shall remain a secret so her code name is skittles. We might be going back and forth on this story, so you guys can get a little bit of both of us. This way chapters might get uploaded faster since I'm not the only one writing them. Well any who this is chapter four for (wow that sounds weird) you guys I hope you enjoy. Skittles sign will be _ you will always find this in the author note if she wrote it, if not my sign is this ^.^ . I hope this didn't confuse you but anyways Don't forget, this was all SKITTLES. _**

** Chapter 4**

*RenesmeePOV*  
ugh, i am so not ready for later on, I can't believe Mia got me into this. She just said yes to this date thing, without even asking me first. I mean Jacob is HOT, but he's just not my type of guy. If he wasn't so full of himself maybe I would consider him as a possible boyfriend for me, but...  
"Renesmee! are you getting ready?" My mom asked as she knocked on my door. "Yes mom, I'll be out in a minute!" I ran to my closet and pulled out my purple converse, some skinny jeans, my white tank top, and my white and purple plaid button up shirt ( of course I didn't button it up). I quickly got dressed, put on some hoop earings and ran my fingers through my curly hair. Mia soon pulled up in her mustang to take me to school.  
*MiaPOV*  
"Hey," I said as Nessie is opening the car door. She smiles at me and says "hey Mia." "So are you excited for tonight?" I ask, she sighs, "we're gonna be late." oh right, school. Ugh, i hate school, well atleast it's Friday...and atleast I will get to spend time with Embry, he's all I have been thinking about lately. I can't wait for later!  
*RenesmeePOV*  
When we got to school we had to run (human speed of course) to class so we wouldn't be late for first period. Since it is Friday all we had to do was take a quick test, then we can talk the rest of the period. Our math teacher is awesome! Mia tapped me on the shoulder "that test was so easy" she said. I laughed, "I know, I think I did pretty good." Honestly, that shouldn't even have counted as a test, it was like 7th grade math. "yea me too." Mia said. came to pick up the tests. "So you never answered my question." Mia said. "what question?" I said, even though I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I asked you if you are excited for tonight, I know I am, I can't wait for later." she said. "well atleast your going with someone you actually like. I'm stuck with some boy that i barely know. The only the thing i know about him is that he is full of himself, and if we did get together, he would probably leave me the second he found someone hotter." I frowned. "aww c'mon, you are like the prettiest girl in school. I've seen the way Jacob looks at you. I can tell that he likes you a lot. Can you just give him a chance?" she pleaded. "Maybe it'll work out." she said. i just stared at her. She sighed, "ok can you atleast pretend to like him just a little bit?" she asked just as the bell rang for second period. I grabbed my bag and waited for Mia at the door. After she was ready i told her i needed to go to my locker to get a textbook, I had civics next.  
*JacobPOV*  
Finally! First period is over! I hate language arts, it's so boring. And it doesn't help that the teacher is a grumpy old man. At least i have gym next. "Hey Jake, look who's over there." Said Embry pointing to the lockers. It was Renesmee and that other girl Mia. "Damn." I said, that ass was definitely looking sexy today in them skinny jeans. "I know, they are hot...you wanna go over there?" He asked. "Naw Embry, i wanna go die in a hole." I said sarcastically. "Of course i wanna go over there." I laughed. "Alright, lets go." He said as he started walking. I followed behind him. I would've asked if I looked alright, but I'm Jacob Black of course I look good.  
*MiaPOV*  
"Oh great, look whos coming." Nessie said in disgust. I turned around and saw Embry and Jacob walking towards us. Embry is so hot, he's wearing a tight shirt that shows off his muscles...of course his muscles are not as big as Jacob's, but they are big enough for me. "How do i look?" I asked Nessie, she looked at me and said "beautiful, as always." "Yes, she is very beautiful." Embry said. I blushed. I want to kiss him so bad.  
*RenesmeePOV*  
I sighed. See if Jacob had Embry's personality, he would be perfect. "Hey Ness" Jacob greeted me. "Um, hi" I said awkwardly. His voice was so sexy. And he smelled amazing, he is just so HOT, the way he licked his lips, and his muscles...NO! Stop it Renesmee, you dont like him. "So where are you going with that thick ass textbook?" He asked. "Civics" I said. He smiled and grabbed my textbook. "Great, that's close to where im going, I'll walk with you, here, give me your book bag." He held out his hand. "uh, no thanks, you don't have to do that." I said. "I know, but i want to." He smiled. Wow he has nice teeth. "C'mon, I'll carry your book bag." I sighed and gave him my bag. I turned around to hug Mia and tell her bye even though I will see her again after fourth period for lunch. Jacob started walking. I followed him until we got to my classroom. he handed me my things. Oh now he wants to be all sweet. Well guess what pretty boy, I'm not falling for it.

*MiaPOV*

I watched as Ness walked away, and noticed the sweat coming from her hands. Awe..my friend is nervous for once. I knew she had a thing for Jacob Black and just wouldn't admit it. Why does she have to be so secretive all the time! Wow, I so get off track easily. I totally forgot Embry was right next to me! I knew I didn't feel the same way. I know this because when I turned my head I saw him staring right at me.

"Hey," I said to break the silence. I didn't want this getting too awkward .

"Hey, let me walk you to class. Where are you going?" He asked.

"English, but you don't have to take me" I said. It's not that I don't want him to. It's just even though I'm supernatural I'm still a clumsy person. So us walking is just going to equal me falling.

"But I want to," he retaliated. Man, we're not even dating yet and he already has a hold on me, with those puppy eyes.

" Alright," I laughed as he looked at me as if he was a kid wanting I've cream before dinner, and I just gave him a big bowl of it. He put his arm over my shoulders as we walked to English. The whole there I'm going to stare at my feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:  
I'm Soooooooo Sorry ! I know I haven't posted a chapter in a very lonnnnng time. I'm going to start posting chapters again, I promise. I am also going to start a story of Embry and Mia's Relationship 33 I'm going to probably start this story mid June. I'm starting on " Teenage Love Affair" tonight. Once again I am so sorry for not posting any chapters. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 ^.^  
*EmbryPOV *  
It's official, I'm worried. I say this because the whole way I walked Mia to English she was looking down. She absolutely refused to look up, it's like she knew her way around the whole freaking school. And this is a big school, compared to the reservation.  
I was thinking about this all 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period. It's finally lunch and not a shock to me, I'm the first one here. I decided to ponder more about this until Jake came. I know I might be acting crazy over something as simple as her looking down. I just don't want to screw this up.  
*MiaPOV*  
After all of my years at Forks High I've learned never to go straight to lunch once the bell rings. These are my reasons:  
* I'm a girl; don't want to seem greedy  
* I'm captain of the cheer leading squad; have to stay slim, the junk food is always first to go, which leaves salads  
* the halls are usually crowded in that area  
So the first thing I do to avoid that tragic place, is go pick up Ness from her civics class. On my way there I saw that someone (wink wink) beat me to it. Usually I would be mad about this ( I'm a jealous type) but, not when this person is Jacob Black.  
*RenesemePOV*  
I hate being surprised. It's very hard to surprise me. I mean duh I'm a vampire for goodness sake! It's the end of 4th period, and I always pack up slow so Mia has time to catch up with me. I walk out the door and run right into a wall, I think. Once I got up from my fall (yes I'm shocked too, I fell) I looked up to see Jacob freaking out.  
" Oh my gosh. Are you okay? I so didn't mean for that to happen," he said in complete panic mode. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing uncontrollably.  
" Why are you laughing, I could've killed you!"  
" I seriously doubt that." I chuckled.  
" Oh really, because I don't remember being the one falling straight on my butt." He laughed  
" Alright you got me." I surrendered. " Now if u don't mind I would like to go to lunch."  
*MiaPOV*  
After a while of walking around the school, I finally decided to go to lunch. I headed towards my table (cheer leading table) to see Embry talking with the football guys. As soon as he saw me, he rushed right over.  
"Hey," he said. I don't know if I should speak to him, I don't want to run out of things to say during our date! I also don't want to be rude! This is so complicated.  
"Hey," I said, "are you looking for a spot on the football team?" I was curious if he was going to be the type to become jerks in the football team or be the rare type of guy that's actually nice.  
"Yeah, I was thinking about it, why? Do you think you could pull a few strings," he said with a grin. Yup I'm a goner!  
"I mean I do know a few people that could get you in, I didn't know you were interested in football," I stated back with a grin.  
We were about to finish our conversation, until I saw Ness and Jacob walking towards us.  
*EmbryPOV*  
I enjoy talking to her so much. It's like she's finally getting comfortable with talking to me. I watch as she turns her head, I look in the same direction and see Jacob and Nessie walking towards us.  
I'm a little sad that I won't have Mia to myself all day, but then I see her smiling, happy that their here so I guess I should just put on a smile.  
*JoacobPOV*  
The walk to the cafeteria was quite, but not an awkward silence. When we walk inside I want to immediately grab her hand. I see almost the whole football table staring at her.  
As soon as I reach for her hand she is snatched away by this kid who wraps his arm around her waist, and whispers in her ear "your already cheating on me huh."  
She laughing. She's laughing!  
I start to growl until I hear her voice "Dave ! Put me down you psycho," she laughs. She sounds so cute with her squeaky laugh.  
This Dave kid puts her down. He looks back at me then puts his arm around her and walks to Mia and Embry, acting like I'm not even there.  
Acting like their a couple! Crap are they couple? I thought they were just friends! Why would she agree to go out with me if she had a boyfriend?

**Authors Note : Joacob...freaking out O.o**  
**If you have and ideas on chapter 7 Review ! The date will be in the next chapter. Will Ness or Mia's parents find out about their date with the Rez boys ?!**


	7. Chapter 7

~RenesmeePOV~

"Ughhhhhh Mia hurry up"! I decided to ask my parents if I could sleep over Mia's house and get ready for the date over here because I didn't want to get caught by my dad reading my mind, and with a house full of vampires it would be extremely hard to sneak out. But Mia was taking forever in the bathroom! "Hold on! I need to get my makeup perfect"! She yelled back at me. "Let me help you then. I would be a lot faster!" she opened the door. "If you mess up my face I am going to kill you". She threatened me. She couldn't kill me if she tried. I smiled. "I won't mess up I promise". I quickly did her makeup and helped her pick out an outfit. She was going to wear a nice light blue dress that stopped right below her knees, with some really cute black and blue high heels. It was a simple design but it looked amazing on her. It didn't show a lot of cleavage which was a good thing. It didn't make her look like a slut and it didn't make her look desperate. "Ok your turn". Mia said looking through her closet. "Do you want to wear a dress, or a nice blouse with a pair of jeans or you could wear some cute leggings…" She started throwing some clothes out on her bed. Honestly I didn't know what to wear. I didn't want to wear anything too sexy…. I didn't want Jacob to try anything with me tonight. And I didn't want to wear something too casual, we were going to some fancy restaurant so I have to wear something nice. Ughh I don't know what I am going to do!

~JacobPOV~

I am so nervous! I know I shouldn't be… I'm Jacob black. I KNOW everything is going to go fine. But I can't help it! I am extremely nervous….I've been nervous ever since I saw her with that Dave kid. I should probably just go phase and run around for a few minutes….yeah that sounds good. I walked out into the backyard and hid behind the trees. I stripped out of my shorts and tied them around my leg. I let the heat rush through me and I was on four paws running through the woods in a matter of seconds. It felt really good to run at my top speed and just stretch my legs. I could feel someone else phasing. "_Hey boss" _I heard Seth say as he entered my thoughts. "_Why so nervous"_? He asked. He could feel my nervousness. "_You don't need to call me boss Seth". _I snickered. "_I have a double date with Ness, Mia, and Embry"_._ "Oh that makes sense". _He said. We just ran without saying anything for a while. When I started getting close back to home I told Seth I'd talk to him later. I phased back, put my shorts back on and walked about a mile back to my house. I quickly got dressed and fixed my hair a little. I still had some time so I sat down to watch some TV. 

~EmbryPOV~

I am extremely excited! I have been waiting to take Mia out on a date for the longest time. She is so beautiful. I love her so much! I can't wait to see her today. I am supposed to pick up Jake and then go get Mia and Nessie. This should be an interesting night. I just wonder how Jake and Nessie are going to work out. Nessie has made it pretty clear that she has no feelings for him…. But Mia insists that she secretly does like Jake. I don't really believe her but she is Nessie's best friend. She knows Ness better than anyone so I can't really say anything. I took a quick shower and but on the tux I was going to wear. I got out Mia's favorite cologne out and sprayed myself with it. I only put a little bit though because the strong scent bothered my nose. Sometimes I really hate being supernatural because the littlest things always bother me. I was taking my time being really slow because I had loads of time left. I really wish I could make the clock go faster.

~MiaPOV~

I trying to help Nessie get ready but she is so stubborn! I decide to leave the room and let her find something on her own. I walked to the kitchen and got something to drink. I sat at the table thinking about Embry. "Hey". My mom said as she walked into the kitchen. "Uh hi mom". I said. "Where are you going dressed like that"? She asked. Uh-oh…."Um Nessie and I were just going to go to the mall for a little while". I lied. "At this time? Don't you think it's a little late"? She asked. "No. The mall is still open. It's only 6:00". I said. "And aren't you a little over dressed"? She accused. "Mom! No I don't think I am over dressed". I said getting a little frustrated. "Okay okay. Whatever…Have fun". She said leaving the kitchen. I huffed as I walked back to my room. I knocked on the door. "Is it safe to come in"? I asked. "Yeah you can come in". She said. I walked in and looked at Ness. "Wow! You look amazing"! I said. She was wearing a red strapless blouse that had ruffles on it, with dark blue jeans and red 5 inch high heels. Her makeup was very light but she looked beautiful. Jake is going to be amazed.

~RenesmeePOV~

When Embry and Jake came to pick us up it was 7:00 PM and Mia and I had to jump out the window. We wanted to avoid seeing her mom. If she had seen the way I was dressed she would definitely figure out that we were NOT going to the mall. We arrived at the restaurant within minutes and since we had already made a reservation we didn't have to wait on line or anything. We sat down at our table and we all were deciding what we wanted to order. This was a hard decision for me. Most human food is pretty unappetizing to me. I mostly like to eat meat. My favorite human food is REALLY rare steak but that wouldn't be a very good thing to order on a date. I settled for some spaghetti and meatballs. I could just eat the meatballs. I'm not really all that hungry anyway. I went hunting last night. And besides…. They all know I don't really eat much. After we ordered our food Mia and I went to the bathroom. "Oh my gosh Embry is so freakin CUTE"! Mia squealed. I laughed. "I'm happy for you. I'm happy you found your soul mate". I said. "Thanks Nessie. But don't worry. I am one-hundred percent sure you are going to hit it off with Jake". She giggled. I sighed. "I don't know Mia. He IS cute but….he's just not my type. I really just cannot get over the fact that he is so full of himself. I wish he could just figure that out for himself. Then he would understand". I said. We stayed in the bathroom a little while longer fixing our hair and makeup.

~JacobPOV~

Renesmee is so hot! I want to kiss her so bad. "They are taking a long time". Embry huffed. "What do you think they are doing"? I asked. He looked at me with a weird expression on his face. "How am I supposed to know"? He asked. I laughed. "I don't know. Ha yeah I guess that was a dumb question". I said. "Pfft yeah". He laughed. We waited for the girls to come back. And we just talked for a little while until the waiter brought us our food. I really didn't like the way this boy was looking at Ness. He was staring at her chest but she didn't seem to notice. It took everything in me not to phase right here and bite his head off. I swear if looks could kill….he would be dead in a matter of seconds. I was glad when he left. "So Ness…". I said. She looked up at me. Crap. Why did I say that! I have nothing to say to her! "Yes Jake"? She said batting her eyelashes. I love it when she says my name. "Uh have you ever been here before"? Whew. Nice save. I mentally patted myself on the back. Ugh why am I so nervous? I'm Jacob black for crying out loud! I never get nervous talking to girls! "No I haven't. It's a really nice restaurant though". She smiled. "Yeah it is". I said. We continued to eat. Ness stopped eating after a while though, it looked like all she ate was the meatballs. "Um I'm just going to step outside a minute". Ness said as she was getting up from the table. I got up a few minutes after she left and found her on a bench outside. I sat next to her. It was a little chilly out. I wasn't cold at all. I was actually kind of hot under this tux. But I could still sense the weather change. I took of my jacket and put it around her. "Thanks". She said. "No problem". I answered back. I wonder why she came out here.

~RenesmeePOV~

I had to step out and get some fresh air. The smell of all that human food was making me a little sick. I didn't expect Jacob to follow me….but I must admit I am a little glad he did. I sighed. What am I going to do? "You okay"? He asked. "Yeah I'm alright. I'm just a little tired". I lied. He didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? You don't feel sick or anything"? He asked. How did he know? "I'm fine". I said. He scooted closer to me. He was so warm. It was kind of cold out here. I wanted to snuggle up into his chest but I don't want him getting any ideas. He was looking at me. "You know if you want to leave all you have to do is say the word and we're out of here". He said. I did want to leave. "What about Mia and Embry? I don't want to ruin their date". I said. He sighed. "Well we could stay out here if you want". He said. I'd rather stay out here then go back in there. "Okay". I said. We sat in silence. The temperature dropped even more and I couldn't help it. I moved a little closer to him. He was really warm…it was like he had a fever. "Jake"? I said. "Yeah"? He looked at me. "Are…..you okay"? I asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Why". He asked. "You feel warm. Like you have a fever". I said a little concerned. He laughed. "No I'm okay". He smiled. His teeth are perfect. "Okay". I said. We looked at each other. "I like when you smile". He said as he leaned a little closer to me. "Really"? I breathed. "Yeah". He leaned in closer….and closer….and closer. His lips brushed mine. He put his hand on my cheek. He was so warm. His lips felt so good pressed up against mine. He kissed me for what seemed like hours. It felt amazing. I wanted him to wrap me up in his arms and kiss me all night. I pulled his hair a little. I knew I wouldn't hurt him. I want him to kiss me harder….wait WHAT AM I DOING! I pulled away from him and stood up. I looked at him angrily. "Ness what's wrong"? He asked. He looked concerned. I turned around and started running. What just happened? He kissed me and I liked it….i want him to kiss me again…NO! This isn't what I wanted! What am I doing? I can't be with him. …But I want to….no…ugh! I ran all the way to Mia's house and climbed through the window. Maybe if I go to sleep I will wake up and all of this will turn out to just be a dream….that's what I wanted to think….but it just felt to real…I fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night to see Mia sleeping in her bed. I wanted to wake her up and tell her what happened but I was too tired…I'll tell her in the morning


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Renesmee~  
I woke up around 8:30. I looked over to see if Mia was up yet, and she was. Did I mention she looked pissed. She was on her iPhone texting away, probably to some of the cheer leaders. To remind them of cheer practice on Monday.  
"Morning" I said. She scoffed and rolled her eyes hitting her iPhone screen harder. Oh. My. God. I tottaly forgot that I left her last night . I mean I didn't think she would be that mad.  
" oh my gosh Mia I'm so sorry, I tottaly forgot about yo-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence before she started yelling at me .  
" you forgot about me of course you did! We went on a double date, people go on double dates because they are nervous to be just by themselfs! But you just had to ruin the day that I had a date with one of the hottest guys in school."  
" I didn't mean to ru-"I started but once again I was cut off.  
" You really didn't mean to ruin the date by running away after kissing the guy you Dont like. Of course since Jake was heart broken because believe it or not he LIKES YOU, Embry took me home . Happy ?"  
" Mia of course I'm not , I feel terriable !" I said truthfully.  
" Well you can feel terriable walking out my door, I don't want you in my house. Leave."  
" But Mia" I started , but I have to admit she was acting really mean and crazy for something as small as a date. Like we're teenagers were supposed to go on dates, so I got pissed! " You know what fine I'm leaving." I packed my stuff in my bag and ran down the stairs and slammed the door shut. From there I just ran home.  
~Jacob~  
What is wrong with you ?! Why did you have to kiss her Jacob ? Now Embry is pissed because that date was ruined but honestly that was the least of my worries .  
I spent the rest of the weekend buried in my room like a freaking teenage girl . On Monday I dragged myself out the house to school . This is gonna be a interesting day. Mostly awkward.  
~Mia~  
Sunday flew by. Other than my fall out with Nessie and the date being ruined my weekend was pretty good. Well while Ness and jake were out side, me and Embry exchanged phone numbers . There really wasn't a time I wasn't on my phone.  
Monday morning I guess you can say I was feeling down. Remembering my outburst with Ness made me think of how I shouldn't have just jumped on her like I did. I knew I had to apologize to her eventually. Today was the day I shall get over my stubbornness.  
After I got out the shower I walked in my closet trying to find something comfy but nice to wear to school. I decided on a big gray netted sweater that was completely over sized , and some shorts. I tucked the front of the netted sweater in my pants and wore some black combat boots.  
I moved on to make up decided not to wear much , just foundation and blah blah. No eyeshadow, just some eyeliner, and chapstick . Most importantly a spiked gold chain.  
I ran down stairs to find a note from my mom saying to eat breakfast and that she had a early appointment ( my mom is a therapist). I looked at the clock and saw I needed to leave NOW. I grabbed an apple and climbed into my car and sped of to school.  
~Embry~  
I guess you can say I'm too happy from texting Mia , that I don't even care about how our date was ruind. Now I know to just make it an me and her thing. By the looks on Mia's face she looked pretty pissed that Nessie flacked.  
I'm just glad I can finally see her today . Emily knocked on the door telling me I'm gonna be late for school if I don't leave now. I ran out the house so fast I almost tripped running down the stairs.  
"Be carefull silly" Emily laughed.  
When I came back from the date last night I finally told Emily and Sam I imprinted. They asked if jake did too and I said I didn't know honestly . He still flirts with girls when they start flirting with him. I just hope he doesn't pull that stuff today.  
~Jacob~  
I went from feeling guilty to being pissed. I mean I know I kissed her but she Didnt have to run off as if she couldn't have just say " not interested" .  
I'm teird of having to take the first step. When shes ready to stop acting as if she doesn't want all this (DRAMATIC PAUSE )she can give me a call.  
~Mia~  
As soon as I parked in the school paraking lot, it seemed like everyone had an amazing weekend . Everyone except four people, including me . People were blasting music , singing and dancing; I was just...blah.  
On my way to my locker I saw Ness putting books in her bag. I knew I Didnt have a choice, I had to apologize I overreacted. I also miss talking to her. I've been going crazy ever since me and Embry actually started talking .  
"Hey" I mumbled.  
"So now you want to talk to me?" She said sarcastically.  
" I came here to apologize at how I acted," I said back.  
"Oh , I accept your apology," she said while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay! And I'm sorry too. I understand how important that night was for you , and I blew it."  
~Nessie~  
"You didn't completely ruin it," she said while blushing. Well this is getting interesting.  
"What do you mean," I asked while wiggling my eyebrows with a smirk on my face.  
"While you and Jacob" I cringed at his name,"we're out side Embry exchanged numbers with me . We've been texting ever since. Only thing is, it's only been texting. I'm afraid when he looks at me he's just gonna regret it," Mia explained.  
"Mia I'm sorry to tell you this , but your the most stupid person I know. Embry is head over heals for you! Need I remind you, your the most beautiful girl at this school. Your also cheer leading Captin. Practically all guys are drooling on you! So trust me he can't wait to see you," I lectured.  
She's alway thinking the most insecure stuff, she sometimes just needs to be reminded. I was broken away from my thoughts when I saw Embry and sadly Jacob approaching us.  
"Get ready," I said and winked at her. Her calm face now looked like she wanted to jump off a bridge to save herself .  
~Mia~  
Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. He's coming. Oh my gosh, what am I going to do? Run? No I can't.  
"Hey" Embry said while wrapping his nice, toned, big, muscular, _STOP IT_ , anyway arms around my waist. In case you didn't know, strangely that's my sweet spot .  
"Hey" I some how managed to say.  
"Let me walk you to class" he said. Not even waiting for me to respond, he grabbed my bag and was heading towards my first class.  
"Uh, okay. Umm Ness, don't forget; cheer leading practice today ."  
Embry's hand sadly went away from my waist to holding my hand, as he pulled me away from those two.  
~Nessie~  
Great , now I'm left with him. I turned around prepared to talk to him. He was too occupied , having his tongue shoved down some girls throat. Yup. I was once again right .  
I stuffed one more workbook in my bag , and turned around to start walking to class. I was stopped by a hand on my arm. _Bad idea_.  
I turned around slowly glaring at the only person stupid enough to grab be , _Jacob Black_.  
" Get your filthy hands off of me, you disgusting pig," I spat.  
" Nope, I'm walking you to class. And a pig, really ? " Jacob said with a smirk on his face. His stupid cute smirk!  
" Are you just that stupid ? I don't want you to walk me to class, ask the girl who's mouth you were in ?" I said . I pried his fingers of of me and started to walk to my class. Jerk!  
Before I knew it, I was pushed up against a locker with Jacob breathing on my neck. He slowly looked in my eyes and said "I didn't ask what you wanted."  
It's official I really like this side of him. STOP IT ! No I don't. He backed off of me( still staring deep into my eyes) and grabbed my hand, tightly. And for some strange reason I couldn't attempt to pry his hands off.  
~Jacob~  
Yeah yeah yeah. I remember what I said. I'm just not that patient. I was thinking, maybe all she needed is someone to be a little ruff with her. Her erratic heart beat proved me right.  
When we reached her class I looked down at her and said "I'll be walking you to lunch as well. "  
"I don't get a say in that either " she said with a smirk.  
" Nope, not really. See you later." I said with a small laugh.  
I walked to my class smiling like a idiot, and I didn't even care.  
~Nessie~  
" Now class, don't forget about your exam next week," my civics teacher yelled as the bell rung. Me knowing that Jacob was waiting outside my class, I took my sweet time packing up my stuff.  
That is until 5 minutes later I saw his hand picking up my books and putting them in my bag. I know what your wondering. _What were you doing for five minutes ! _Like a typical girl ; fixing my makeup and putting on my 'baby lips'.  
"Someone's taking their sweet time" he said in a very masculine voice.  
"I don't see why I would rush," I said back. He chuckled.  
" Very funny. Now come on." I huffed and was about to grab the strap to my book bag when my hand was smacked away. And it almost actually hurt.  
" What the hell !" I screamed, while pulling my hand back to rub it.  
"You should now by now that when your with me I carry your bag," he said with a smirk on his face as we walked towards the cafeteria.  
The rest of the walk to the cafeteria was silent. As soon as we got there, I sprinted before he could talk to me.

A/N : Aww their friends again. And I know it's been forever since I updated so that's why I made this chapter REALLY LONG . Review review review ! I'm thinking about what's supernatural about Mia . Hmmmmm. Any ideas of what you'll like her to be ^.^ And in my bio there are links so you can see what the characters look like and for Mia its the second picture on the link . Until next time.  
Xoxo  
Poochie 3


End file.
